Choices
by Lost-Sheep2
Summary: Peter has to make a decision/ Missing scene from "Destiny"


**Choices**

by Lost-Sheep

Peter has to make a decision/ Missing scene from "Destiny"

* * *

Slowly Peter opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before his gaze wandered through the semi-dark room. Immediately he realized where he was and that he had to make a decision now; a decision that could change his life forever.

With a sigh he sat up and for a few minutes he concentrated on the shadows that were dancing on the white painted wall, moving with the flickering of a single candle flame; the candle that he had brought with him after he had told his father that he needed some peace and quiet before he took the last step.

The last step?

The young man shuddered slightly; a million questions crossing his mind but barely any answers. He had tried to meditate but instead he had fallen asleep. The training over the last few weeks had taken their toll and even Peter's healthy and strong body was exhausted.

He remembered the evening he had decided to come here; the evening he once again had visited his father in search of an answer.

"_I'm losing it, Pop. I'm not sleeping. I can't relax. Even in meditation. My job's taking control of me. I don't even know who I am anymore… I guess I thought you'd have the answer."_

"_Because I am…"_

"_A Shambhala Master? Yeah."_

"_To gain control of one's life, one must commit oneself to training the mind and body."_

"_Maybe I just need to start again. I've been thinking about it for weeks, Pop… I want to train to be a Shaolin Master. At least give it a real shot."_

"_The way of the Shaolin has always guided our family._

"_Then you'll teach me""_

"_I would be honoured."_

Honour.

Family.

Peter took a deep breath; the words of his father repeating in his head over and over again.

What if he was supposed to choose a different guidance? What if the Shaolin way was not the Peter Caine way?

Being here at the temple had made him realize that he loved his life as a cop in Sloanville. He was proud of what he had achieved during the last couple of years and his colleagues were really important to him.

When he had decided to leave the precinct to become a master he had been really troubled, afraid of loosing control.

Now after spending several weeks behind these old and thick walls, he was not sure why he had taken this step after all. Did he really want to become a priest or was it only to prove that he was worth being the son of Kwai Chang Caine?

Another deep sigh.

Ever since his father had returned he was asking himself if being a cop was his real destiny. His foster mom had always told him to listen to his heart. His heart had told him that being a cop was right. Right until that day almost three years ago, the day Kwai Chang Caine had entered his life again.

All the memories had come back; memories of the temple, the training, the other monks. Sometimes he even had had the feeling like he could smell the candles that had been burning day and night illuminating the ancient building he had called home for ten years.

Once again his gaze wandered through the room. Only seconds later it fell on the white shirt and pants one of the monks had given to him. These were the clothes he was supposed to wear when…

Peter felt a lump in his throat.

When he…

The young man gulped.

When he would take the marks all Shaolin priests were wearing on their forearms.

Pensively the young man touched his tender skin trying to imagine what it would feel like to have the brands, the tiger and the dragon. He flinched when he thought of the moment his forearms would touch the blistering cauldron.

A soft knock on the door brought him back to reality.

"Peter, everything is prepared." It was the voice of Lo Si, the old apothecary from Chinatown who had accompanied him and his father here to Northern California.

The young man cleared his throat: "Just a moment."

Then he got up and changed from the blue training dress into the white one.

Only a few minutes later he entered the large hall where the ceremony was about to take place. He saw the monks and priests lined up on two sides and he saw his father. He could smell the fire that was burning in the metal cauldron and he knew what he had to do now.

The End


End file.
